


The Eye Sees What it Chooses

by Selkiessong



Series: Songs Re-sung [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys pregnancy, F/M, POV Daenerys, Post S7, Sansa is Lady of Winterfell, off- stage Jaimsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: Before leaving for King's Landing the Dragon Queen has a meeting with the Lady of Winterfell.





	The Eye Sees What it Chooses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in creative writing and not a reflection of any real-life individual such as actors or fans. If this is not to your taste please exit the page.

   Dany frowned up at Jon’s so-called cousin. Some would call her petty for insisting Sansa stand while she sat, but as far as Dany was concerned the power-hungry girl could do with a lesson in humility.  

   “Sansa Stark.”

   “You asked to see me Your Grace.”  The girl’s voice doesn’t betray a hint of what she must be feeling, and Dany feels the hair at the back of her neck prickle. Poor Jon, who had tried to work alongside such a manipulative girl. It burns at Dany that Jon still feels the need to consider his not-sister’s feelings after she had stolen his home from him.

   “Enough with the ‘Your Grace’,” Dany snaps. “I despise deceit, and we both know that you have no intention of bending the knee, after that trick you pulled with the Kingslayer.”

   “Ser Jaime is my sworn sword, and as such-“

   “And you have denied him any hope of ever clearing his name. I don’t need to hear the lies you tell yourself. I called you here to tell you that due to circumstances I have been forced to look to the South. For the time being, so long as you contain your ambitions, I will leave the North to its own devices.” _And I hope you choke on it._

    “Circumstances?” Sansa asks politely.

    “My pregnancy can’t possibly have escaped your notice. This child is the heir to the Iron Throne twice over and will be born in King’s Landing as I should have been.”

   “I see. I offer you my best wishes.”

   “We’ll leave at first light tomorrow.” Dany looks over the girl, thinks over all she’s been told and wonders what anyone sees in the ninny; the girl who begged and cried on her knees for her father’s life to no avail, who needed her brother to rescue her, who was left shaking with fear when the Dothraki had touched her back. “I hope you’re happy with your machinations. Your sister left because of you; you usurped your brother’s claim after all he did for you. You broke his heart, and he still begged me not to give all of you the traitor’s death you deserve. You did that Sansa Stark. How do you live with yourself?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments?


End file.
